1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of pliers that may cut an object with less force.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a pair of conventional pliers that includes a cutting point 60 and a pivotal pin or axle 40. Upon applying force to the handles of the pliers, an object held between the cutters is out at to cutting point 60. Thc force-saving rate (leverage) for the pliers is the distance B between pivotal axis of the pin 40 and the force-applying point 70 divided by the distance A between pivotal axis of the pin 40 and the cutting point 60. U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,692 to Sato issued on Mar. 14, 1967 discloses a plier-type tool including a stationary member, a movable jaw member, and a drive handle lever. The stationary member includes a jaw portion and a handle portion. The movable jaw is pivotally connected to the stationary member via a pivot between the jaw portion and the handle portion of the stationary member. The drive handle lover is pivotally connected through another pivot to the stationary member so as to cooperate with the handle portion of the stationary member. A pin fixed on the movable jaw member at its rear extension across to pivot between the jaw portion and the handle portion engages with a slot defined in the drive handle lever. Thus, the pin is slidable along the slot. It was found that the leverage of such a plier-type loot is insufficient, as the user still has to apply a relatively large force to cut an object held between the cutting edges of the jaw portion and the movable jaw member, respectively. The present invention is intended to provide a pair of pliers having a higher force-saving rate (leverage).
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.